Beetle
; 807541-beetle 2 super.jpg | Main Image Size = 300px | Description = Abner Jenkins was a mechanic for an aircraft producer. Tired of not getting promotions he thought he deserved, he decided to strike out on his own by using a suit of armor and becoming the "Beetle". As the Beetle, he was often foiled by superheroes. His first battle was against the Human Torch and the Thing. Spider-Man in particular was a constant problem, whom he first encountered while attempted to kidnap the Human Torch's girlfriend. He was among the many costumed menaces assembled by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm. At one point, Beetle was mentally dominated and recruited by the Collector to serve as his unwilling agent. Under the Collector's domination, Beetle faced the Avengers. He later became a member of the group of super-villains who briefly posed as the Defenders in order to confuse the authorities. After Jenkins and the Tinkerer made several armor upgrades, he had somewhat better success in groups. Egghead who recruited him for his Masters of Evil organization. The Beetle and other Masters of Evil were defeated by the Avengers, and arrested. He was targeted by Iron Man during the Armor Wars due to Justin Hammer providing stolen Stark technology. The Beetle organized his own team of super-villainous mercenaries called the Sinister Syndicate. While part of Hammer's "hit squad", Jenkins murdered a scientist. ]];Beetle_Leila.png | Box2 = Janice Lincoln ]];Janice Lincoln (Earth-616).png }} The Alternate versions listed below are those of Peter Parker. All other versions are detailed in the Others section. | Alternate1 = 689; Avengers_Ann02_Pg22_Beetle.jpg | Alternate2 = 1610; Known Cat Burglars (Earth-1610).jpg | Alternate3 = 2108; Abner Jenkins (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate4 = Mach-I | Alternate5 = Mach-IV; Abner Jenkins (Earth-20051) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate6 = Mach-IV; Abner Jenkins (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate7 = 9411; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate8 = Mach-IV | Alternate9 = 11080; Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 3 page 05 Beetle (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate10 = 50302; Abner Jenkins (Earth-50302) 20.jpg | Alternate11 = 57780; Abner Jenkins (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate12 = 58163 | Alternate13 = 58942; Abner Jenkins (Earth-58942).jpg | Alternate14 = 64894; Abner_Jenkins_(Earth-64894).jpg | Alternate15 = 89120; Abner_Jenkins_(Earth-89120).jpg | Alternate16 = 602636; Beetle (Earth-602636).jpg | Television1 = 8107; Abner Jenkins (Earth-8107) 0001.jpg | Television2 = 534834; Abner Jenkins (Earth-569386).jpg | Television3 = Abner Jenkins (Earth-TRN123); Abner Jenkins (Earth-TRN123) 001.jpeg | Television4 = Beetle (Earth-TRN123); Abner Jenkins (Earth-TRN123).png | Video Games1 = 92131; 1776108-beetle large.jpg | Video Games2 = Abner Jenkins (Earth-TRN006); Beetle (Earth-TRN006).png | Teams1 = Beetles (Jim Jaspers' Army); Beetles.jpg | Teams2 = Beetles (Thunderbolts Army); Beetles from Thunderbolts 104.jpg | Others1 = Leila Davis; Beetle_Leila.png | Others2 = Unnamed mercenary; Beetle_(Earth-1610)_th.jpg | Others3 = Joaquim Robichaux; Joaquim Robichaux (Earth-616).jpg | Others4 = Elizabeth Vaughn; Elizabeth Vaughn (Earth-616).jpg | Others5 = Gary Quinn; Gary Quinn (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Japanese Scientist circa World War II; Beetle (WWII) (Earth-616).jpg | Others7 = Janice Lincoln; Janice Lincoln (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Related1 = Weevil McEvil | Related2 = Blue Beatle; Blue Beatle (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Related3 = Beetle Boy; Beetle Boy (Earth-71166).jpg }}